Dr. Minyak
Dr. Minyak is a mad scientist on Henry Danger. He is also the only villain who knows Captain Man's weakness, and is possibly his and Kid Danger's biggest threat. Description Dr. Minyak is an evil scientist who took away Captain Man's powers for a short period of time. He also blasted Henry (as Kid Danger) with a dream beam. He later went as far as kidnapping Charlotte Bolton and making her super strong into destroying his enemies, as well as holding Piper Hart, the Man Fans president, and Jasper Dunlop hostage. Minyak's favorite weapon is his Heliometer, a gun that can lift any living being into the air and change their voice to a high pitch, or send balloons flying at dangerously high speeds and increase their mass. He can have a temper when it comes to very small situations, such as Captain Man throwing his coffee mug at his thug and complaining when a man he held hostage was able to knock on a door. He also corrects people much to his grief when they mistakenly or purposely get his name wrong. His backstory and how he knew Captain Man became indestructible in the first place is unknown; what is known is he had a father, who died from a Double A battery. Minyak has short brown hair, which appears to be thinning, and brown facial hair with a light Australian accent. His wardrobe often consists of an overcoat, a collared shirt sometimes with a necktie, and black trousers. In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, he initially wore a light purple lab coat and a black and yellow striped shirt underneath. He later wears a purple suit, a black shirt, and again a purple and yellow necktie, and carries pens in his breast pocket along with a name tag. In The Beat Goes On, he first wears an orange overcoat with a blue shirt and a purple necktie. He then wears a purple coat with a black shirt. In Danger & Thunder he wears a dark blue overcoat with blue and silver stripes and a shirt with a unique pattern of small blue, black, and white diagonal squares on it. In Balloons of Doom, it is pink. History Early run-ins In Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Dr. Minyak is first seen in his laboratory watching in amusement (and insanity) how his captured Jolly Beetles are crying tears by watching a really sad movie on the screen. His assistant Nurse Cohort already sprayed Captain Man with the tears earlier, shortly after he and Kid Danger received the key to the city. As he still pays attention to his beetles crying from the movie, he happens to receive a surprise sometime later from Kid Danger. The two mock each other, with Minyak calling Kid Danger "Kid Dumpster", saying he was being disrespectful. Then he calls his two thugs over to grab hold of him, which succeeds. Just when it looked like Kid Danger was no more, Captain Man showed up to save the day. Minyak attempted to make Captain Man cower away by reminding him he can now feel pain and he should give up. But the super hero refuses Minyak's orders and the mad scientist sends his yellow shirt thug to strike Captain Man with a club, as Minyak watches along with Nurse Cohort. Despite receiving beatings from Minyak's thug, Captain Man is able to overpower him and knock him out. Next he picks up Dr. Minyak's coffee mug, which angers him when he throws it at his other thug in the head, freeing Kid Danger. However, Minyak had a backup plan and in order to avoid capture, sent all the Jolly Beetles on his table to the ground, roaming around the floor as he and Nurse Cohort escape. Before leaving, Minyak reminds Captain Man he "shall recur", implying he may return in a future episode. In Dream Busters, he (offscreen) escaped from Swellview Prison, having unexplainably been captured by Captain Man and Kid Danger prior to the episode's events. According to Captain Man, the duo were almost about to recapture Minyak when he blasted Henry with a Dream Beam and put him in a deep sleep. In The Beat Goes On, at Lil' Biker Shop he and Nurse Cohort send a birthday cake with a hidden camera inside to the Man Cave. Even though Minyak shows frustration at the signal being lost due to Henry destroying the cake, Cohort was able to tell him she got a still photo of a girl named Charlotte Bolton. Minyak thinks she is the key to helping him destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger for good. While this is all happening, the owner of the shop is locked in a closet as Minyak tells him about what he is doing and shuts the door on him. Afterwards both he and Nurse Cohort decide to pose as magicians "Dr. Magico & Miss Direction" to bring Charlotte to them. First they wow the audience with their magic tricks before Minyak announces he needs one volunteer. Ignoring a little boy's call to come up, Nurse Cohort spots Charlotte on her phone as she drags her over to Minyak. He tells her to pick a card, and even urges her to pick one as she does. Then to fool the audience, he and Cohort pick her up and put her inside a garbage bin, locking her up. They throw her inside their van and drive off. Later with some help from Lil' Biggie, they musically mind warp her. After having done that, he injects her body with fruit juice, making her super-strong, and sends her out to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. However, his plan is thwarted and in the end, Kid Danger and Captain Man brain warp him and Nurse Cohort into repeatedly hitting themselves in the head with a frying pan. The duo then wait to erase their memories and take them to jail. In Danger & Thunder, he regained his memory, and managed to escape prison once again. Captain Man and Kid Danger attempt to track him down, with no success. He is revealed to be attending a villains meeting in an underwater base along with Nurse Cohort. He begins to grow curious of who called the meeting, with Van Del assuming he himself would. But then to his discovery, it is revealed the Toddler called the meeting and surprised everyone with his "boo" because they all believed he was dead. Next, Minyak hears how he lived, refuses The Three Muchachos' proposal to be good, and then moves over to the white board to devise a scheme to destroy Swellvew's heroes. He discovers that Captain Man and Kid Danger were with him and the other villains all along, disguised as the Muchachos earlier, and attempts to capture them with his Heliometer but not before Phoebe Thunderman (the other muchacha) knocks it out of his hand. Refusing to surrender, Captain Man takes out the lights of the lair and buys time by holding them off before succumbing to capture at the hands of Minyak's Heliometer. Together with Van Del and the Toddler, they take Captain Man (who was trapped in a cement box) on board the Swellview Valley Railroad train and plan to drop him into the Jandy River where he will stay forever. But before they can carry out their plan, Kid Danger and Phoebe come down and fight them. Unable to fight them by themselves, the Toddler called reinforcements over and the heroes were outnumbered. At one point, Minyak was grabbed by Captain Man's hand, but he pulled his coat away. Midway in the fight, an explosive struck Captain Man, with Minyak, Van Del, and Toddler thinking he was gone and Swellview was now all theirs. But Minyak saw that he actually survived the explosion and was more than scared. As a result, he was defeated by Kid Danger and thrown off the train, but remains at large. Post-Danger & Thunder In Balloons of Doom, having evaded capture following the train fight, he disguises himself as a man with blonde hair and a thicker beard who delivers balloons for the Man Fan meeting at Piper Hart's house, but no one at the house ordered any. He enters the house, and Nurse Cohort exits his cart of balloons. He reveals himself to the Man Fans who panic and escape. Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort however, are successful in keeping Piper, Jasper Dunlop, and two Man Fans hostage. Minyak shoots a balloon with his heliometer and the balloon rises through the roof. Minyak then asks for his phone, after Nurse Cohort initially gives a hi-five. He gets upset when he tells her he should have his phone, and he himself would know if he had it in his pen pocket. After Piper points out his phone was in his pocket while simultaneously searching for it, he tells her to shut up. He then video calls Captain Man and Kid Danger in the Man Cave, and Henry realizes that Dr. Minyak is in his house. He then shows Piper tied up in the kitchen, with balloons attached to her. He tells them that for the next three hours, his villain friends will be running around Swellview, committing crimes and they can't do anything about it. He warns them if they move away from the Man Cave monitor or call the police, he will activate the heliometer, and send Piper to outer space. Despite his threat, Captain Man and Kid Danger sneak into the house (thanks to Charlotte in disguise as a battery salesperson luring him away from the window) and signal to Piper to distract Dr. Minyak. Piper asks if he and Nurse Cohort are dating, who says they have an on and off relationship. Nurse Cohort refutes this, revealing she likes Captain Man, much to his annoyance. The heroes surprise everyone in the house and tell Minyak to turn around. He turns, and they draw their weapons. Dr. Minyak then says if they try to attack he will make Piper fly. Jasper then begins to attack Dr. Minyak after Captain Man and Kid Danger surrender their weapons. The two Man Fans in the house attack Nurse Cohort. Charlotte cuts Piper out of the chair. Jasper finally gets thrown to the floor. Captain Man takes the Helium gun, and Kid Danger hits Minyak in the face into the balloon attached chair. He begs them to let him out but they mock him and shoot him up to the sky. Minyak promises he will return. Jake and Siren Hart were not present during the hostage taking at the house. Charity plot In Danger Games, Dr. Minyak and his henchmen commandeer an airplane headed for New York City. Appearances Season 1 *Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Dream Busters (mentioned) Season 2 *The Beat Goes On *Danger & Thunder Season 3 *Balloons of Doom Season 4 *Danger Games Gallery Trivia *Dr. Minyak is a spoof on DC Comics villain Lex Luthor, Superman's archnemesis. Similar to how Minyak knows Captain Man's weakness, Luthor knew Superman's weakness through research and it was revealed to be kryptonite. **In Minyak's case, he may have once been a scientist at Carl Manchester's Glass Company and possibly grew resentment towards his experiment of indestructibility, wishing he had thought of the idea, then later learning of Captain Man having that indestructibility. *Dr. Minyak is one of only two villains to have a logo associated with him; the other is Van Del. *He is known for escaping prison, having succeeded twice. *He hates to be referred to as "Minyak" preferring the title of "Doctor" first, followed by his name. However, he made no reaction when Van Del called him "Minyak". *Dr. Minyak hates batteries, especially double a's. *He may have had an unhappy childhood, much like his nemesis' alter ego Ray Manchester (who did not have a normal childhood due to his powers) since he said his father died from a Double A battery. *Dr. Minyak has twice foreshadowed in the end of an episode he would return (Tears of the Jolly Beetle being the first). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016